Akuma Koi
Performers: Akuma Koi & Kobayashi Griselda *'Episode': Stand on the Stage of Fate *'Coords': Argyle Lovely Coord (Griselda ) & Grape Espresso Coord (Koi ) *'Song': Kanawanai Koi Demo Start Performance Akuma Koi & Kobayashi Griselda Ooh Love does not come true, Ooh but still I like you Ooh just only word, it will be good if I could hear your voice Ooh I want your strongest smile Ooh I didn't notice you Ooh, I'll keep o believing even if it's just a small light... It's always a bland reply Even though I knew it will give me a wound that we can't be It's so frustrating with this distance I thought whether you are with someone You don't nail to glance at my eyes cause it's gentle enough but so painful Even though you seek to find it, but you just smiled Why? You didn't comply ooh, I need you baby I want to strongly embrace it,I don't need anything else When I will reach you? Ooh Love does not come true, Ooh but still I like you Ooh just only word, it will be good if I could hear your voice Ooh I want your strongest smile Ooh I didn't notice you Ooh, I'll keep o believing even if it's just a small light... It's good even if it's an unfriendly email Even if it's not the day we met, I'm still happy but still, I'm grasping the night, waiting for your reply before I go to bed I noticed the other night it's 3 o'clock when I saw my mobile lits, it's from you a message Girl, I don't know what to do I'm all alone hugging my pillow Even though there's no compliance, I'm still empty Hey, Am I that useless? I always always want to see you Ooh Love does not come true, Ooh but still I like you Ooh just only word, it will be good if I could hear your voice Ooh I want your strongest smile Ooh I didn't notice you Ooh, I'll keep o believing even if it's just a small light... "Let's go home together." but our fingers are apart I want to smell and see your gesture I want you to tell me things on that corner I really want you to tell me Tell me what you want Show me what you need I just wanna be with you ... Ooh my feelings want to tell you Ooh everything Ooh I always thought of you and you're in my heart Ooh Even these feelings Oooh I want us to know each other Ooh, Why are you single? Girl, I don't know what to do Ooh Love does not come true, Ooh but still I like you Ooh just only word, it will be good if I could hear your voice Ooh I want your strongest smile Ooh I didn't notice you Ooh, I'll keep o believing even if it's just a small light... End Category:User: Chemmiechum Category:User:SilkyDevil Category:Akuma Koi Category:Kobayashi Griselda Category:Stage of Fate Category:Performances